Kingly Possessions
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: Fili and Kili fall in love, but Kili sees that their relationship could never last due to Fili's unavoidable line to the throne.


**Kingly Possessions**

***None of these characters belong to me***

* * *

They were more than a pair, more than two pieces that fit together. Fili and Kili made up a single unit. Their unity was inseparable and together they stood strong. Like trees swaying in the wind. When the harsh breeze crashed against one the other would sway next to it. They laughed, cried, and grew together in understanding that needed no words. The time that passed between them only ever strengthened their bond and as they grew older time expanded that bond. Time lit a flame inside their hearts that could not be extinguished. With every passing day the flame grew fiercer and more consuming. It was the passing of time that brought them to explore the heat that swelled inside them on the eve of a new year. Fili sat back listening with full attention to stories of old from their much admired uncle, Kili at his side. They drank their ale and ate good food and as the night dragged on their celebration turned into a nightmare.

"What do you know?" A rather drunk stranger interrupted Thorin's recollection of his lost empire and all of its wondrous gold. He stood from his chair halfway down the bar moving towards them. "You have no right filling these lads heads with fairy tales and dreams!" The trio had stood up from their bar stools at the large dwarfs remarks.

"Watch your tongue!" Kili yelled as the dwarf proudly planted his hands to his hips giving them a pretentious smile. He stood taller than an average dwarf, almost the size of Thorin, with broad shoulders and calloused hands.

"Erebor is lost! No thanks to you _Thorin._ Smaug will continue to guard it for all his life, past our dying days and even past theirs!" Thorin placed his hand on the hilt of his sword sizing up the unexpected challenger.

"That is why it is I leading my people and not you. A true king does not give up on the things he loves. And one day these _lads _will see their grandfathers home retaken from that beast." Fili had followed suit in readying his sword when he saw Thorin's hand shift, almost sheathing it when the dwarf before them laughed at Thorin's response.

"Then you are a fool! Smaug is well protect-" before he could insult Thorin any more Kili had charged forward tackling him to the ground relentlessly breaking his fist into his face.

"Kili no!" Fili and Thorin moved quickly to remove kili which only resulted in Fili being punched square in the jaw by their offender. Fili did not remember the rest of their fight as he lay on the ground, but Thorin would later tell him of his younger brother's strength and how he beat down the man who had so rudely interrupted their pleasant celebration. All that mattered then was the look in Kili's eyes as he helped Fili back to their room. The brown had been devoured by the black in anger watching his brother fall and they did not return to their normal hue until after they sat peacefully by the fireplace in their room. Fili sat back comfortably insisting he was fine while Kili continued to dab at the cut across his face.

"That is just what I get for trying to fight after drinking." Fili laughed little to Kili's amusement. Kili continued to work in silence the angered strain on his face evident, his hands shaking with the adrenaline still pulsing through his veins. When his working hand began to shake so much he missed the fresh cut entirely Fili reached up to stop him. "Kili…"

"Don't do that again!" Kili yelled resting their foreheads together. Fili was about to correct how he had not been the one to start the fight when Kili's lips shattered any and all retorts he contained. Kili had seen his brother fight before, seen him injured and cared for him then, but tonight was different. Tonight when Fili fell he felt an anger only to be quenched by revenge on the man who had hurt the person he held dear. He needed to relay the pain that shot through him at the sight of his helpless brother. More than ever before he needed to know Fili was alive and well, needed to feel him under his touch. Kili pressed his lips harder against Fili's straddling his lap and running his hands through his golden hair. Fili returned the kiss latching his hands tightly onto Kili's hips. Kili separated their mouths staring, searching Fili's eyes as his hands greedily caressed along Fili's features. "I need you. I need you and me." He tilt his head back as Fili lunged at his neck planting heavy kisses along his stubble. Fili's breath sounded loudly as it pushed against his skin taking in Kili's sent as his lips traveled downwards.

"Mmm…Kili I need you." Fili traced his fingers upwards slowly undoing the ties on kili's clothes his lips gently finding their way back to Kili's. Kili was not so patient and ripped apart his brother shirt his hands shooting to the exposed skin on Fili's chest. "K-kili calm down." Fili tried to slow his brother down but Kili would not be stopped.

"Now. I need you now." Kili unclasped the buckle on Fili's pants. Fili watched on, his heart pounding through his whole body as Kili stood and quickly removed his own pants. Kili climbed back into his lap reuniting their lips and Fili struggled to pull his pants down to his knees as Kili grind against him from above. Kili placed his hands on Fili's chest pushing him further into the chair as Fili's hand began to stroke at his excitement. His nails bore into his skin as a moan escaped his lips much to Fili's pleasure. Kili's eyes fluttered open Fili's finger's tracing over his lips, he hungrily took them into his mouth lapping at them with his tongue. Fili watched longingly as he gently pulled his fingers out of Kili's mouth the saliva glistening on his skin as he brought them to Kili's entrance. He slipped them inside while his other hand continued to pump at Kili's erection. He watched, his body trembling in desire as Kili moved against his hand biting at his lower lip. "T-take me Fili." Kili huffed out licking at Fili's lips with hot breath. Fili removed his fingers and slid down the chair gently pushing himself up at Kili who lowered himself to meet him. His hand slipped from Kili's erection to his hips as he was consumed by Kili's warmth but Kili soon grabbed his hand back to him.

"Oh fuck…Kili-" Fili lightly thrust his hips up to Kili once he was fully buried inside of him. Kili pushed down against Fili's lap sliding up and down on Fili's hardness. Fili's hand gripped tighter onto Kili's throbbing member his hand jerking more unevenly as Kili continued to move against him.

"Fili I'm go-" Kili's voice was heavy his brow dripping with sweat. Fili didn't let him finish, tightly clutching onto Kili's thighs he stood from the chair wrapping Kili's legs around his waist as he stumbled to the bed, pants still clinging to his legs. He laid Kili down ripping off both of their shirts as he continued to lightly push into Kili. Fili's mouth parted open, heavy moans falling from his lips as he took Kili back into his hand. Kili's back arched in ecstasy his hands gripping tightly to Fili's shoulders as he poured out onto their chest. At Kili's moan of gratification Fili lost control and slammed into Kili his heart racing in his chest, thrusting closer to his release as Kili shook in pleasure beneath him. His orgasm flooded through him leaving his skin scattered with chills as his body fell atop Kili's his hips lightly pushing against Kili until the waves of release stopped rolling over him. Kili lifted his chin relentlessly placing soft kisses across Fili's face until Fili was laughing and kissing him back.

"I love you Kili. I love you more than anything." Fili whispered out, countering each of Kili's kisses as they lay tangled together on the bed.

"I love you too."

The world seemed to glow with a new light, even the darkest of days could not outshine the happiness that gleamed from Fili and Kili as they continued to love each other. One month after their first connection the skies were grey with storm clouds blocking out the suns light, but still Fili sat happily in their room waiting for Kili to return from archery practice. Thinking only how much longer it would be before he could hold Kili in his arms again. When he grew impatient he stood up from the chair in front of the fireplace about to make his way to Kili when the door opened before him.

"Kili!" Fili ran forwards scoping Kili into a tight hug and kissing all along his neck, his hands running freely through his dark and tangled hair. Kili's chest shook against his and Fili felt himself being pushed away by soft hands. Fili looked into Kili's wet eyes with confusion as Kili stepped back from him. "Kili what is it?" He reached his hand forward attempting to wipe away a falling tear only to have Kili push his hand back down to his side. "Kili tell me."

"I- I'm leaving." Fili knew Kili would never choose to leave anywhere without him, they had never parted ways before so he stared on in confusion waiting for Kili to explain. "Tomorrow morning me and Thorin are leaving." Fili stepped back realization hitting him at Kili's new behavior.

"Without me?" Fili could feel his heart sinking low into his chest as Kili turned his head away tears rolling down his face.

"Without you." Kili confirmed biting back a sob in his throat.

"Kili what have I done? Why must you take yourself from me?" Fili stepped forward ignoring Kili's head shaking no as he gripped onto his arms tightly.

"We can't do this!" Kili pushed Fili away his voice rising in volume. "I can't do this! We both know what is to come! One day you will be called king and- and you will take a wife!" Fili felt his fist clenching in anger as he refused the tears welling in his eyes from spilling. "We should've never started this! I can't stand to look at you for one more day knowing I will never be accepted by our people to stand by your side and share your bed!" Kili turned away from him walking back to the door.

"Do not turn your back on me!" Fili yelled watching as Kili continued to walk further from their room. "I don't care what people think!" He ran out of the room turning Kili to face him. "I am yours and you mine, no title or person can change that!" Fili wrapped his arms around Kili's shoulders crushing him into a kiss. Kili returned the kiss with something Fili had never felt before, a need, a desperation that only screamed goodbye. Kili pulled away with a heart shattering sob escaping his lips.

"You know that's not true." He turned on the spot running away as Fili felt a hand grip onto his shoulder stopping him from chasing Kili down the hall. He turned instantly pushing the restraining hand away from him only to see Thorin fighting him back.

"YOU DID THIS!" Fili shouted as Thorin dragged him back into the room with a blank expression on his face. "I hate you! I don't want this! I don't want your name!" Thorin threw him down continuing to hide all emotions behind the blank stare. "All the gold in Erebor could rot under Smaug!"

"Silence! It is in your blood. And one day you will be king under the mountain. Take our time of leave to straighten you priorities!" Thorin slammed the door behind him and Fili could hear him locking it in place. Fili pounded on the door unstopping for hours his fist bleeding red, and eyes misting with tears as his body ached for sleep into the late hours of the night. He crashed to floor one last time as he allowed himself to slip into a sleep promising himself he would follow after them as soon as the doors were opened again. When he woke not long afterwards a memory from long ago had him running to the fireplace. He rolled up his sleeves bracing his arms against the brick in the chimney his mind playing back the times he and Kili had used it as a means of sneaking out. The climb was long and tiresome without Kili's aid but when he had finally reached the end wind and rain broke onto his face refreshing him. He stumbled out climbing the way back down to the ground and running to the entrance of the mountain his eyes darting to the horizon as the sun started to rise behind the clouds of grey. That was when he saw them, Thorin worked packing their ponies as Kili sulked behind pulling his hood tighter around his frame against the wind and rain. Fili pulled out his sword still standing a distance away from them as he yelled out.

"You cannot take him from me!" The rain was loud but his words were stronger as he charged at Thorin who pulled out his sword. Before he reached him Kili stepped in the way with his own sword clashing against Fili's. Fili instantly lowered his guard his chest filling with betrayal.

"He is not taking me! I told him!" Kili threw down his sword into the mud as Fili stepped away from him. "I told him! I am leaving you because I will not let my selfish needs keep you from being the great king you are destined to be!" Fili fell to his knees his head lowering in shame as Kili stepped towards him. "We have to stop fooling ourselves Fili." Kili lifted his chin in his hand looking into his brother's eyes unknowing when he would see them again.

"I love you." Fili breathed out clasping onto Kili's hand as the rain poured down upon them. Fili saw a glimmer in Kili's eyes and that was all he needed. Kili turned away retrieving his sword from the ground and walking back, both Thorin and Kili mounted their ponies in silence. Thorin lead the animal over to Fili as Kili rode ahead.

"I am sorry." Fili nodded his head in response and Thorin followed after Kili's shrinking figure in the downpour. This was Kili's choice and he could do nothing but support him. Eventually Dis found him still sitting in the rain his eyes straining on the spot he last saw Kili's figure vanish. She dragged him back inside scolding him as his throat coughed with a cold. He spent the next week lying in his bed staring at the empty space next to him wishing his illness would take him into a sleep he could never wake from. But as the days passed he grew stronger again resuming his training and pushing any thoughts of Kili into the deepest corners of his mind. Time dragged on slow as ever without Kili by his side, occasionally he would hear of him from his uncle's letters. And what was once a routine schedule for him to return to his room and weep into a sleep changed into restless nights and a silent reserve. Two years had gone by, then was when the mumblings of the ravens returning to the lonely mountain started to echo louder in the halls. News of Thorin's return to ask for aid on a quest to reclaim their home reached Fili one early morning during practice. He spent the day in turmoil fighting against any excitement he felt on the hopes of seeing Kili again. Another week pasted before Thorin's arrival and that excitement had turned into anxiety.

"Fili?" Thorin's voice sounded outside his room as the door slowly swung open. Fili looked over from the fire at his uncle walking through the doors. Fili had long since forgiven his uncle in understanding it was not he who had made up Kili's mind. A smile spread across his face as he stood and welcomed Thorin's hug. "You've grown." Thorin said pulling away and scanning him over.

"Yes I have." Fili agreed rubbing his fingers against the prominent beard on his chin. Thorin laughed at the gesture crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure by now you know why I've returned." Thorin searched his eyes, a question hiding beneath them.

"Yes I do. And you know my answer." Fili said placing an encouraging hand on his uncle's shoulder. Thorin nodded, his smile fading.

"Kili will be coming too." Thorin watched carefully as Fili looked on un-phased by his announcement.

"I anticipated that." Fili responded appreciating his uncle's careful behavior. Thorin looked down folding his hands together.

"It would pain me to see you together and hating each other." Fili stepped back from Thorin to look into the fire.

"I'm not going to lie and say I am happy with him. But in these past few years I've come to an understanding. I could never hate him Thorin, never." Fili knew it was true. If he must he would go through his entire life denying himself he true feelings if it meant he could still have Kili only standing by his side as a brother.

"He is here." Fili looked up to see the shadow standing in the hall before his door and he felt his heart thumbing painfully in his chest. Thorin turned slightly following Fili's eyes. "Kili." Thorin called him in and slowly Kili's figure was lit alive by the light of the flame. It was as if a ghost that had haunted his dreams came to life before his eyes. He stood taller, taller than him, his beard beginning to show more so then ever, his eyes set on the ground. Fili pushed past Thorin who followed closely after him to Kili. Kili saw Fili's boots step to the stone in front of him and his eyes slowly lifted from them taking in his brother. For a moment he swore his heart stopped as Fili dragged him into a hug his breath snatching onto his neck.

"I'm sorry." Kili whispered hugging Fili back.

"Don't be. I've missed you." Fili pulled away from him doing his best to keep his eyes from swelling with tears. "And I will continue to respect your choice." Kili looked away from him to Thorin who stood by still watching the two with pain in his eyes. "Cheer up Kili, things will be as they once were again." Fili said playfully punching at his arm. Kili let out a small laugh and they all walked out of the room to eat together for the first time in years. When they were alone walking back to their once shared room late in the night Kili slipped.

"I've regretted it every second of my life." Fili stopped walking ahead of him. "You know. You must know. I love you still." Fili turned on him stepping closer. "It has to be one way or another. I cannot ever stop loving you, but we cannot ever be together the way we wish-" Fili leaned his forehead against his, tears streaming down his face.

"I would chose you over all the precious gold in the world Kili." Kili brought his hands up to Fili's cheeks forcing him to look into his eyes.

"It's not just about gold, it's about our family, our people, you are so much more than just the man I love and I cannot stop you from being that." Fili leaned into Kili's hand already knowing what was to come. "I will always be there for you, at your side, that is my only place from now on." Fili continued to stand there with Kili pressed into him until his arms grew tired and he stepped back accepting their fate.

"I could not be who I am without you." He held out his hand Kili taking it as he led them into their room. "If by my side is the place you must stay then so be it. But know I will always want more." Fili closed the doors behind them not turning to look at Kili.

"It has to be this way." Fili could hear the strain in his voice and continued to look away from him.

"Then so be it." Kili turned away putting out the fire in the chimney before he crawled into his old bed. Fili at last went to his bed after he heard Kili settling into his. They were to leave early in the morning but neither could sleep and spent the night staring across the way into the darkness of the others direction. When the sun rose they vowed to return to their old ways. And when Thorin separated from them to ask for more help from the dwarfs at the Iron hills they slowly found their bond returning.

They laughed and joked, and found trouble together as their journey with Thorin and the rest of their company stretched out. Thorin saw hope that they would find their own way once again as they traveled further. By the time they had reached Rivendell everything flowed between them with ease. At least on their outer appearances. With each passing obstacle Fili desperately wished Kili hadn't joined this quest, fearing it would turn deadly. But it was Fili who had almost faced his death on the limbs of a rock giant.

The rainy weather reminded both of them of that fateful day so long ago and had them both sulking in silence until a split in the rock broke between them. Fili tried to grab at Kili unknowing he was in more danger than his younger brother as the giant began to fight with the others. Kili looked on with horror as he and the others made it to safety and Fili and the other half of the company was left clinging desperately onto the rock. As the giant's knee fell closer and closer to the unforgiving wall ahead Kili felt his life draining from him. His mind searched for any reason he had ever spent a moment away from Fili and found none worth listening to as the knee crashed into the wall. He ran ahead with Thorin, peering over his tall shoulder. It was luck the rain had still be falling for his sake as tears of relief escaped him unknowingly to the others. After they had managed to walk a distance further Kili latched his hand with Fili's when they found a cave for the night.

"No." Kili said right as Fili was about to enter the cave with the others. He pulled him away from the opening down the path further, ignoring Fili's complaints about the rain. He spun around when he felt they had gone far enough shoving Fili into the rock behind them and taking his lips. "I told you to never do that again." He spoke as Fili gently pushed him away.

"It may be by the hands of another, or the aging of time Kili at some point I will die." Fili readjusted himself attempting not to tackle Kili back in response to his kiss. Kili looked away from him his fist curling up.

"I cannot lose you…" Kili looked back his brother's face shadowed with pain. "I cannot lose you knowing you were not mine as you should be." Fili started to speak but Kili stopped him holding up his drenched hand. "I don't care if it's selfish, or unwise, or no one approves of it, I love you." Kili stepped back to Fili who stood unmoving.

"And I loved you! But you left! You knew what was to come then Kili, do not play with me now because you're scared!" Fili turned away from him crossing his arms against his chest feeling as if he needed to hold his heart from falling out. "I gave you a chance and you- you ran!" He turned back around pointing at Kili's slouching figure his voice breaking out in sobs. Kili stepped forward reaching his hand behind Fili's neck.

"I'm not running anymore." He took another step forward and Fili grabbed him first, crushing them into a kiss. It was wet and messy and their clothes clung to their skin but neither cared as Kili pressed Fili back against the wall quickly undoing Fili's pants. Fili bit at his neck while Kili lifted him up by his legs. Fili gasped out in surprise consumed by their kiss as he felt Kili slipping into him. Kili drowned out his surprised yelp with yet another kiss his hands gripping tightly onto his thighs as he thrust into him. Fili clung onto him riding against Kili's pumping hips and pressing himself against Kili's wet body. Kili lifted one of his hands to Fili's placing it firmly on his shoulder to steady them as his hand slipped back down to Fili's dick. He slid his hand up and down his shaft to each matching thrust as Fili groaned out against the skin of his neck. It didn't take much time for Fili to reach his climax as Kili sucked on his lower lip. Kili felt his warmth pour into his hand and he growled in satisfaction. He released Fili from his grip when the last of his pleasure had dripped out, grasping his hand back onto Fili's other thigh. He thrust deeper into him his legs shaking under them as his stomach twisted in knots the closer he got to release. Fili leaned his head down leaving a trail of kisses along his neck that sent him spinning. His hips thrust forward in shaky movements as he felt himself burst inside of Fili who clung tightly to him still. Kili's heavy breaths whispered against Fili's ear as he gently set him back down to the ground. When Kili lifted his head from its resting spot on Fili's shoulder he reclaimed his lips feeling as if there was simply not enough time in the world for them to be finished kissing. But when they heard Thorin's call through the rain they separated and straighten their clothes just in time. Thorin looked between their messy appearances a knowing smile on his face and grabbed them into a tight hug.

"Get into the cave you fool before you catch a cold." Thorin pushed Kili off in the direction of the cave while he held Fili back. He and Thorin watched was Kili walked away confused looking back at them as he went when Thorin grabbed Fili by the shoulders his smile still lighting up his face.

"I- We, he said he wanted me, so I'm not giving him up anymore and there is nothing you can say that will change that." Fili tried his best to sound stern but speaking up to Thorin was nobody's strong point.

"Fili have I taught you nothing?" Fili looked on confused while Thorin just shook his head from side to side laughing. "_A true king does not give up on the things he loves._" Fili's eyes lit up in memory as he leaped forward into another hug.

"Thank you." Fili smiled his mind settling with a comfortable ease at the thought of his uncles approval. The feeling was the most content he had felt in years, he had no more worries, no more fear of the long and lonely nights ahead of him. He was finally at peace and Kili was finally, truly his.

"One day…you will make a great king, Fili."

* * *

**And then they all lived happily ever after because I said so. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review :)**


End file.
